Trop d'années
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Malgré le temps qui passe, jamais Rumplestiltskin n'a oublié l'anniversaire de Bae. Il les a tous comptés. Mais après tant d'années à essayer de trouver un moyen de le rejoindre, est-ce que son fils est toujours en vie ? Que verra-t-il dans sa boule de cristal ? Suite alternative de la scène du 3x11.


**Hello les Oncers,**  
 **L'autre jour en revoyant la scène du 3x11 quand Rumple célèbre l'anniversaire de Bae, je me suis demandée ce qui se serait passé si Rumple avait demandé à sa boule de cristal de lui montrer son fils. Voici donc une suite alternative de cette scène.**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Trop d'années**

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et Rumplestiltskin se tenait dans son laboratoire, le visage fermé. Il avait débarrassé la partie gauche de sa table en bois massif de tout objet. Seuls restaient un très vieux livre de contes qui perdait ses pages, un châle en lin usé par le temps et une bougie large et haute d'une vingtaine de centimètres posée dans une coupelle ciselée en argent. Pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se devait d'épurer le lieu, de réduire l'éclairage à la seule lueur de cette bougie qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer et d'étouffer tous les bruits qui pouvait parasiter ce moment. Son estomac se nouait douloureusement et il sentait ses larmes naître au coin de ses yeux. Il ferma brièvement les paupières, tentant de les repousser. Il prit une profonde inspiration et alluma la bougie à l'aide d'une autre plus petite et plus longue.

\- Il s'est passé trop d'années, Baelfire, mais je les ai toutes comptées, murmura-t-il avant de souffler sur la petite bougie.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire une parole de plus qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et reconnut immédiatement le son des talons de sa servante qui résonnaient sur le plancher. Pourquoi était-elle déjà de retour ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas commencé à préparer le dîner ? N'y avait-il pas assez de bibelots à épousseter et de sols à récurer ?

\- Oh, je… je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Je… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

Comme si elle ignorait qu'il travaillait presque jour et nuit à l'élaboration du sort qui allait le conduire dans un autre monde ? Il était quelque peu irrité qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué ce genre de détails. Elle qui se disait si intelligente et qui vivait là depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

\- Sortez d'ici, dit-il d'une voix grave sans se retourner, mais en s'éloignant de la table de quelques pas.

\- Je…hum… je pose seulement ces fleurs et ensuite je m'en vais, expliqua Belle embarrassée par la situation.

Elle s'approcha et posa son panier sur la table, juste à côté de la bougie.

\- Je vous ai dit de sortir, répéta-t-il, toujours sur le même ton en lui faisant face depuis l'autre côté de la table.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il secoua ses mèches pour lui notifier son mécontentement avant de porter son indexe et son pouce à sa bouche, puis d'éteindre la mèche d'une simple pression. Il prit ensuite la coupelle et rangea la bougie sous la table, sur le tablar en bois. Il reprendrait plus tard lorsqu'il serait enfin tranquille.

\- Hum je…, bégaya Belle en posant ses mains sur le châle. Je vous demande pardon. Vous étiez entrain de… C'était une commémoration en son honneur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Il lui aurait suffit de hurler un coup et elle serait partie en courant. Mais sa souffrance interne l'empêchait de laisser sortir sa colère. Aucun son ne voulait franchir ses lèvres.

\- Quel âge aurait-il maintenant ?

\- Il n'est pas mort, répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il est perdu.

\- Perdu ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en s'approchant de lui. Heu… mais…

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire, confia-t-il en caressant le châle de ses doigts dorés. Je devrai être avec lui… en train de le fêter. Autrefois, nous avons eu la possibilité d'être heureux tous les deux, mais j'ai eu peur.

Entendre son maître se confier à elle était touchant. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi vulnérable. La séparation avec son fils était sans doute sa blessure la plus profonde et elle sentait le poids des regrets. Jamais il n'avait levé les yeux de ce châle en parlant. Il devait sans doute livrer un combat acharné pour ne pas verser une larme devant elle. Belle se pinça les lèvres, cherchant les mots les plus appropriés à la situation. Des mots d'espoir.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, tenta-t-elle de le réconforter.

\- Je l'espère, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Il fit quelques pas et se ressaisit.

\- Non…, dit-il d'une voix plus forte et plus sûre. Je n'aurai pas droit à une fin heureuse.

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme une condamnation à mort sans issue possible. Belle voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais se rétracta. Il était préférable de le laisser en paix. Elle reprit son panier et quitta la pièce.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, il reprit la bougie, la posa sur la table et ralluma la flamme. En l'observant onduler, les mots de Belle résonnaient dans sa tête. Il s'était effectivement passé beaucoup trop d'années depuis cette triste nuit où de peur, il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il se souvenait de la rage qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait demandé à la Fée Bleue un autre haricot magique. Malgré l'inutilité de cet insecte, il avait appris qu'un sort pouvait lui permettre de rejoindre son petit garçon. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait tout son temps pour trouver ce sort et le lancer. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Toutes les heures éveillées qu'il avait vécues, il les avait passées à essayer de trouver un moyen de rejoindre son fils. Il avait exploré tant de pistes. Le Ténébreux avait certes le temps. Mais qu'en était-il de Bae ? Il n'avait pas de magie et était parti dans un monde où il n'y en avait pas. Comment la voyante avait-elle pu lui dire qu'il se retrouverait alors qu'il s'était passé deux cents septante-deux ans ? Lui avait-elle délibérément menti pour qu'il lui prenne son pouvoir ? Soudain, il fut pris de vertiges, recula de trois pas et heurta une autre étagère où des fioles basculèrent et se brisèrent sur le sol.

Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Bae ne pouvait pas être mort. Il avait dû trouver un moyen de rester en vie. Il était courageux et jamais il ne cesserait d'attendre son père. Rumple le savait. Ou tentait de s'en persuader. Il farfouilla nerveusement dans son étagère avant de s'emparer de sa boule de cristal qu'il posa sur le châle.

\- Montre-moi la personne que je cherche, exigea-t-il en posant ses mains autour du globe.

Une sorte de fumée violette envahit l'intérieur du verre et tournoyait sur elle-même. Puis, elle se dissipa. Rumplestiltskin fronça les sourcils et approcha son nez de l'objet magique. Il détourna son attention du premier au second plan. Soudainement, le cœur de Rumple s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites et se mirent à trembler. Il lâcha la boule sur le châle.

\- Noooon…

En prononçant ce mot, il recula et heurta à nouveau son étagère d'où un livre et une fiole tombèrent.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Belle qui était arrivée précipitamment après avoir entendu du bruit.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce mais ne réussit pas à s'approcher à moins de trois mètres de son maître qui reprenait de la contenance. Il lui fit signe de la main de partir. Son regard se déplaça sur l'autre table et elle vit la boule de cristal posée sur le châle. Qu'avait-il bien pu voir ? Son fils était-il mort ? Elle posa ses yeux sur le Ténébreux et put constater qu'il était choqué par ce qu'il avait vu mais ne semblait pas anéanti. Donc, elle en déduisit que l'enfant était toujours en vie.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Les yeux ambrés de Rumplestiltskin s'assombrirent et plongèrent dans les siennes.

\- Une bonne nouvelle ? répéta-t-il en gardant les dents serrées. Vous trouvez que c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Avait-elle mal évalué son langage corporel ? Belle s'en voulait.

\- Je… je suis désolée, articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Il est peut-être mieux là où il est.

\- Vous ne comprenez décidément rien ! hurla-t-il. Mon fils n'est pas mort !

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ? De rage, il prit deux fioles qu'il lança contre le mur. Heureusement, ils ne furent pas changés en grenouilles et ne furent pas non plus envahis de petits rongeurs.

\- Alors que devez-vous faire pour le rejoindre ? osa-t-elle demandé malgré son comportement irrationnel.

Il retourna vers la petite table et serra le châle entre ses doigts.

\- Il est dans un endroit bien pire que je ne le croyais, avoua-t-il très calmement comme si sa colère s'était évanouie dans la nuit.

\- Mais… pouvez-vous le rejoindre ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant prudemment sur la pointe des pieds. Avec votre sort ?

\- Je n'en ai plus besoin, car mon fils… n'est plus dans ce monde-là. Ce monde sans magie.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Dois-je préparer son repas préféré pour votre retour ?

\- Belle… commença-t-il, le châle entre ses mains, la tête baissée et les fesses appuyées contre la table. Baelfire est au Pays Imaginaire où règne une créature très vicieuse et cruelle.

\- Je croyais que rien ne vous faisait peur. Que le Ténébreux était la personne la plus puissante de tous les royaumes magiques ?

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Cette créature… c'est Peter Pan.

\- Peter…

Belle fronça ses sourcils. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom-là. Sans doute dans un de ses livres. Mais bien sûr ! C'était un enfant qui emmenait ceux qui n'étaient pas aimé de leurs parents dans un monde où tout était possible.

\- Mais vous aimez votre fils et votre fils vous aime, réfléchit-elle.

A moins que le fils de Rumplestiltskin déteste son père. Cette conclusion lui fendit le cœur. Elle avait bien remarqué à quel point il aimait son fils et tous les efforts qui faisait afin de trouver un moyen de le rejoindre. Pour se faire pardonner ?

\- Mon fils m'aimait. Jusqu'à ce que je l'abandonne, confia-t-il. Je ne serai pas surpris qu'il me haïsse et ne veuille plus me voir.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, répondit Belle en prenant un sac en cuir qu'elle ouvrit et posa sur un tabouret à côté d'elle. De quoi avez-vous besoin pour votre voyage ?

\- Allez mes préparer des cookies au chocolat. Je m'occupe du reste.

Belle partit aussitôt et Rumple remplit la besace de nombreux livres, d'ustensiles, de récipients, de poudre, d'ingrédients, d'objets, du châle, de la tasse ébréchée, d'un service à thé, et plein d'autres choses. Heureusement qu'il avait lancé un sort d'extensibilité sur le sac car sinon, il lui aurait fallu trois voitures pour transporter tout cela.

Quand Belle revint avec une assiette remplie de cookies, elle eut la surprise de trouver un homme à l'allure étrange portant un haut de forme dans le laboratoire ainsi qu'un… cadavre. Son sourire se fana en voyant ce corps giser sur le plancher.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, _dearie_. Il était déjà mort lorsque je l'ai trouvé et il ne saignait pas. Donc vous n'aurez pas besoin de récurer le sol en rentrant.

\- En rentrant ?

\- Oui… dit-il en joignant ses doigts. Nous partons en voyage tous les deux.

Belle était abasourdie.

\- Vous m'emmenez au Pays Imaginaire ?

\- Exactement. Avec l'aide de Jefferson et de son chapeau. Je me suis dit que vous me seriez sans doute très utile.

\- Et comment ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous savez parler aux personnes récalcitrantes.

C'était donc cela. Il comptait sur elle pour l'aider à convaincre son fils de rentrer si leur entrevue se passait mal. Et qu'est-ce qui lui arriverait si elle échouait ?

\- Et lui ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le cadavre du doigt.

\- C'est pour pouvoir ramener une personne, expliqua Jefferson. Si trois personnes franchissent la porte, trois personnes peuvent faire le chemin inverse. Pas une de plus, pas une de moins. C'est la règle. Etes-vous prêts ?

Rumplestiltskin hocha de la tête et le chapelier jeta son chapeau noir qui se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même. Le vent se mit à souffler et un tourbillon magique s'ouvrit devant leurs pieds. Jefferson sauta, suivi de ses clients.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce sombre entourée de portes toutes différentes les unes des autres. Belle fut attirée par l'une d'entre elle.

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne porte, intervint le Ténébreux avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

\- Qu'y a-t-il derrière ?

\- Le royaume d'Oz où vit une très vilaine sorcière toute verte.

Elle s'éloigna de cette porte et, à la demande de Rumplestiltskin, prit la main droite du cadavre.

\- Bon voyage, dit Jefferson avant de retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, Belle jeta un œil à son maître. Il ne paraissait pas aussi sûr de lui que d'ordinaire. Il semblait… avoir peur.

\- C'est Peter Pan qui vous fait si peur ? Si les livres disent vrai, ce n'est qu'un enfant.

\- Il est bien plus qu'un enfant, répondit-il d'une voix monotone tout en gardant son regard fixé sur la porte.

\- Qu'est-il alors ?

\- Mon père…

Après ce mot, le Ténébreux et sa servante franchirent la porte les menant au Pays Imaginaire.

* * *

 ** _Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS? Un petit commentaire me ferait très plaisir :)_**

 ** _Au temps de la Forêt Enchantée, même juste avant que le sort noir soit lancé, son fils était... au Pays Imaginaire! Et comme ce royaume est un royaume magique, il aurait pu le voir! D'où l'idée décrire cette fic. Comment en suis-je arrivée à cette conclusion? On sait que Bae a quitté la Forêt Enchantée à 14 ans. Après quelques jours dans notre monde, il est parti au Pays Imaginaire. Le sort noir est lancé en 1983. En admettant que Neal a 5 ans de plus qu'Emma, cela veut dire qu'il est revenu dans notre monde en 1992 (1983+14-5)._**

 ** _D'ailleurs, je me dis que l'histoire qu'on connait aurait été sacrément chamboulée. Emma aurait grandi dans le château de ses parents, Lily aurait grandi avec Maléfique, Regina aurait dû trouver un autre moyen de se venger de Blanche, Cendrillon n'aurait jamais rencontré son prince, et_** c.


End file.
